This invention is generally related to communication systems, and in particular to automated selection of a telecommunication service.
The public telephone network is a switched communications system. That is, one party, the calling party, selects the other party, the called party, with whom to communicate by dialing that party""s telephone number. The telephone network recognizes that number and connects the circuits via at least one switch, to complete a telephone connection to the called party. The telephone number is sent by pressing the numbers on the telephone key pad or dial, or by selecting a key pad entry that represents a phone number that is held in a telephone""s memory. In addition to the familiar wireline telephones found in the home and office, cellular and wireless or radio communications systems also are switched communications systems.
With the advent of digital services provided to telephone service subscribers by telephone carriers, the telephone service subscribers have an ever increasing array of communications systems and networks available to them. For a subscriber to access these systems, the intervention of the operator of the system is normally required. For example, if a subscriber desires to avail himself or herself of the high speed bit rate advantages provided by a T1 line or a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), the subscriber must contact the local carrier to have a T1 or DSL line installed and to be set up for T1 service. Or if a subscriber desires to transmit and receive packet data, the subscriber must again contact the local carrier to be set up with a packet switched delivery system that connects to a packet node at the telephone carrier""s local office and uses the carrier""s packet network to transport the data. Furthermore, if a subscriber wishes to use the slower and more reliable X.25 virtual circuit packet system or the faster and less reliable Frame Relay virtual circuit packet system, arrangements must be made in advance with the subscriber""s local telephone carrier. Similarly, a subscriber cannot switch between T1 service and plain old telephone service (POTS) at the carrier""s end office depending upon whether the subscriber is engaging in a data transmission, requiring greater speed and reliability, or a voice communication, requiring a lower speed and less reliability.
There are a few options that a telephone subscriber can select without the intervention of the operator of the local carrier. For example, a telephone subscriber can select a long distance carrier on a phone call-by-phone call basis. By dialing a xe2x80x9c10,xe2x80x9d which alerts the local carrier that a long distance carrier is about to be selected, and then dialing a five digit long distance carrier (IXC) access code xe2x80x9c10xxxxe2x80x9d (also known as a Primary interLATA Carrier (PIC) Code), the subscriber is able to establish a communication circuit with a network of a long distance carrier of the subscriber""s choice. Also, a telephone subscriber can enable a call return option by dialing xe2x80x9c*69.xe2x80x9d However, the automated selection of a communication system service provided by the local carrier, which service can only be provided over a limited number of trunking lines capable of providing the service, or which service impact the quality of service (e.g., bit rate speed, reliability) being provided to a system user, is not an available option.
Therefore, a need exists for a telecommunication system that provides an automated selection among multiple telecommunication services on a call-by-call basis.